


Loyalty

by midnights-dawn (waterfire)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfire/pseuds/midnights-dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Xanxus is required to prove his loyalty to Tsuna's Vongola and does so the only way he knows how - through Squalo. (Otherwise known as the time Xanxus worked out his issues and cut off all of Squalo's hair).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not as you have probably guessed the owner of Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's character's in any way. They belong to the actual creators of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do however claim this plot and any characters I may make up for it.
> 
> Authors Note: This fanfiction is written in response to the request of a friend, (like all my fictions admittedly).
> 
> I will post each part as I get it typed up from the drafts in my notebooks.
> 
> Please note I am a slow updater, so don't be discouraged if you don't see new chapters, they will be coming, (eventually).
> 
> This fic is un-beta-ed, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not.

The allied families were getting nervous.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had officially taken his place as head of the Family nearly 7 years ago, but despite that had never managed to obtain any kind of real control over Varia or its members.

While most people were happy with leaving things as they were, (provided nothing upset the status-quo), lately it had been looking like relations between the two groups were reaching their breaking point.

It wasn't like the two groups hadn't been in conflict before. (If anything that was the regular state to find them). The problem was in the scale of the issue they were arguing over.

In this instance, the argument was over the best way to deal with one of the Vongola Family's nastier enemy families, the Cetrulli.

No one had paid attention to the conflict at first. (Xanxus's opinion on Tsuna's way of doing things was hardly a secret). A year later however and everyone was panicking.

To be precise, they were convinced that Xanxus was going to lead the Varia in another coup like the Cradle Incident. (They were also convinced that he was likely to succeed this time around).

Despite everything however, Varia maintained that they had no interest in either a coup or leaving the Vongola altogether.

Things finally came to a head after an important business belonging to the Vongola was obliterated due to Tsuna's unwillingness to listen to Xanxus's advice.

Xanxus had previously threatened Tsuna that if his naiveté got the business destroyed despite his warnings, that he would no longer accept the status-quo any longer. Now that his prediction had come to pass, the remainder of the family was panicking in their fear of what he would do.

In a last attempt to keep the family together in one piece, Tsuna had called for a mass meeting of all of the Vongola and its allies, with all leaders and sub leaders expected to attend. He assured them that the Vongola was just as strong a force as ever.

No one believed him, despite the promises to attend.

In the end, the only person anyone would believe that from would be Xanxus, and even Tsuna knew that Xanxus couldn't be persuaded to bow and swear his loyalty, (thus eliminating any suspicions), since if nothing else, Xanxus took vows of loyalty very seriously.

It was mere hours now until the meeting was to occur, and the fate of the Vongola rested on Xanxus suddenly developing a tolerance for Tsuna and a sense of humility.

(Even Gokudera thought Tsuna becoming a murderous psycho more likely).


End file.
